Riverclan
'' Riverclan is the most recently made, cat clan on flab, they are still growing and trying to fit in. This clan is mainly about loyalty and good, fair roleplay. We do not accept any cats that godmodd, powerplay, or any of that stuff. If you want to find out what these things are, I should recomend you to look up on a website. Right now Riverclan is small, and very unactive, but me, Streamlight, and Foxstar, hope to have a clan just like the others. We mainly roam in h6, where our territory lies, or with our friends. Allies: Shadowclan and Nightclan, And Windclan if they accept. If you are in the clan and you have a picture of your cat, feel free to post it with the name under the photo~ωнιтєѕтαя.яc(ℓ) ByMembers List 'Leader: ''Whitestar'-'' a large muscular jet black tom with a single white patch of fur on his chest, and much like the warriors of bloodclan from the books, has his front claws reinforced with dog teeth, and has yellow eyes(formely nightclan) (Apprentice=Whisperpaw) 'Deputy: ''Ferntail ''- '''a battle-scared brown she-cat with black stripes throughout pelt, and light green eyes and an abnormally bushy tail. ''(Apprentice=Dawnpaw) 'Medicine Cat: ''Tawnyleaf - a'' brown tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with bright green eyes'' (Apprentice=Frozenpaw) Warriors '''-'' Toms and she-cats without kits ''' *'Lightingstrike -'' short haired, she cat with stormy gray-fur jet black paws, white rings around eyes, black lighting streaks on face, and pale lighting-yellow eyes *'Streamlight- ''a long haired silver tabby with white underbelly and tail tip, one blue eye and one green ''(Apprentice=Quickpaw)' *''Shiningdawn-'' a silver dappled she-cat with back spots and a black mask around amber eyes''(Apprentice=fernpaw)'' *'Bramblestripe- ''a brown tabby tom with amber eyes' *'Dovetail- a white and black she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes' 'Apprentices' - '''Warriors in training (over 6 moons of age, in training to become warriors)' *'Frozenpaw: a dark white, sort of grey-ish she-cat with frozen-blue eyes, and dark grey back, and front paws. (Training to be medicine cat)' *'Leafpaw: a light ginger she-cat with green eyes' *'Bumblepaw: a dark gray she-cat with almost yellow pale ginger stripes, and blue eyes' *'Whisperpaw: a tall and thin she-cat with silver fur and black markings and cloudy blue eyes. normally doesnt talk' *'Quickpaw: a silvery white tom with black stripes and spots over his gray pelt, ice blue eyes' *'Ripplepaw- a long haired brown tom with bue eyes that seem to have the same patterns as the ripples in a river' *'Dawnpaw- a short haired grayish silver she-cat with light blue, almost white eyes' *'Wildpaw- a short-haired sand colored she-cat with yellow-green eyes' *'Pondpaw- a white she-cat with silver patches, and peircing skyblue eyes' ' ' Queens - She-cats who are pregnant or nursing kits *'Shywhisker- ''tall thin she-cat with short white fur, with light grey patches on ears and forehead and blue-purple eyes' '''Kits -Toms and She-cats under 6 moons of age'' *'''Cloudkit- ''a light grey she-cat with odd white tabby markings, green eyes'' *'Waterkit- ''a white tom with black spots and blue eyes' *'Nightkit- a dark brown she-cat with forest green eyes' *'Spottedkit- a long-tailed tan, white, and grey calico she-cat with hazel eyes' '''Elders '-''' Older cats who have become too fragile for clan duties ''' Raven, the reason u rnt a murderer is because you are too pathetic to kill anyone. u were way easier to kill than i expected. -ωнιтєѕтαя Ravenheart: No. I let myself be killed . I knew this will happen . I planned everything ƒєяηтαιℓ- Why would you even think about planning to be killed? Whitestar is right, you are pathetic. We might have been friends a while ago, but thats all over. Ravenheart: Fern , I've changed. I didn't kill anyone , why do you hate ? Category:Clan